rogue_traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Greaves Log: Jurassic Planet 3
Campaign: Homestead Bound Jurassic Planet: Part 1 | Part 2 | Part 3 Tracking 'SHUM' "Woah. That was....... an interesting experience." Being teleported almost felt like being in free fall, while having your feet firmly situated on the ground. My head spun around as I left the capsule. I looked around for Brundel, but failed to see him. From behind me, my teammates phased into the room, one by one. I believe Krios was first, followed by Axel, Moll, Red Ded, and lastly Fayte. They spent some time arguing about what to do before I caught Brundel's scent and told everyone to follow me. The trail took us beyond the room and into a hallway that had windows looking out into what appeared to be the walls of a cave. It appears that we were underground. At the end of the hall was a pair of long doors. Brundel definitely came through here, there was no question about it. His scent still hung in the air, but the most unusual thing was happening to it. As we progressed further, his scent changed. It became something completely new, and alien all together. Did he put on a new cologne to throw me off? No, no; this was no perfume, this was something else entirely. Red Ded just past me, I must have subconsciously slowed down in my pondering. Red Ded pushed a button that was next to the doors. With a ding, the doors slide open, revealing a wide elevator panel. While most of us went inside, Red Ded stayed out. Once everyone else was in, he intentionally reached inside, and pushed all the buttons on the elevator. (AGAIN!?) The doors close before I could rebuke the ork. Well, at least we would have an ample opportunity to explore this safe house, and find Brundel. The first floor we arrived on, seemed to be a holding block for the dinosaurs the scientists were experimenting on. There were glass panels surrounding the room. Dinosaurs could be seen walking around in certain segments of the glass prison. *Sniff* Brundel was not here. I took a closer look at the animals. They seemed pretty unique at first glance, but I began to notice a pattern with some of the reptiles. Some of the dinosaurs seemed to be similar in appearance.... Wait a minute.... Some of these creatures seem to possess the same qualities of two entirely different dinosaurs. BAM!! *Crack!* At the far end of the room, A gargantuan dinasaur had rammed into the glass, causing it to develop cracks. It appeared similar to the big one from yesterday, but it was far bigger, and had horns. It was backing up and was about to charge again. "Um guys, there's something I'd like to tell you about these creatures, but let's get out of here first."- BOOM, CRASH! Rage of the Devilsaur The incredibly thick glass barrier that separated us from the monstrosity had been thoroughly demolished by the devil dragon of a reptile. The beast let out an earsplitting roar which brought me down to my knees as I clutched my own ears. (This is it, this is how I die. It's going eat me first, I just know it.) I felt myself being pulled backwards, and suddenly found myself back on the elevator. Krios stood over me, yelling at everyone to hurry up. (I don't believe it. He saved me.) The rest of the crew got into the elevator and hastily pressed the closed button. The beast charged at us. We watched as the door closed all too slowly, the dinosaur closing in fast. *'CRUNCH!!*' The monster jumped right at us, but the doors managed to halt it somewhat. Its massive jaws were stuck in the front of the elevator. The air quickly filled with the foul breath of the predator. It thrashed about, trying to catch one of us to eat. Then Red Ded bashed his way through the metal floor. He seemed excited to see the giant teeth of the monster. Moll shot a chilling breeze of psychic energy at the beast, while Krios added his own energy to the attack. The dinosaur actually got moved back a couple of feet allowing us to see into the room. For some reason blood seemed to be spraying all around the place. (What is going on in there?) While Fayte went to work on fixing the elevator with as much haste as she could muster, Red Ded charged at the dinosaur. I shot at the beast with my Bolt Pistols, but I know that wasn't going to be anywhere near enough. When Moll shot another blast of cold psychic-power....... Something freaky happened, I can't explain it. Messed up my mind though. Fayte managed to get the elevator moving, but the blood thirsty bastard wasn't letting us get away so easily. He bit into the elevator shaft, piercing it, and chomped into the elevator's floor. For the second time, I found myself doubled over as the screeching of metal harmed my ears. The psykers let out more psychic energy. Then the lights went off. It became impossible to figure out what happened next. I sniffed the air into air. Despite the air being drenched in blood, I managed to get the thing's smell. I holstered my weapons and brought out my laz rifle. I took some shots, but I don't know if I manage to hit it or not. *'Thunk'* I think Red Ded just fell into the elevator. I feel more cold psychic energy breezing by.... *'CHUMP'* I feel a rush of air as the beast's jaws closed right in front of us. I drop my rifle, and hacked into the creature with my Power Sword. Next thing I know, I'm somehow in the air floating. I don't know how it happened, all I know, is that one moment I was right next to the dinosaur, the next I was thrown into the air as if some force forced me into the air. Then I began falling towards the floor. I manage to land, and rolled to avoid receiving serious energy. The lights came on, and we got a good look into the beast. It was dead. Red Ded was standing on top of it, taking out his big knife out of its skull. I'm guessing the ork fell on the dinosaur blade first. Ingenious as far as orky fighting instinct goes. I walk up to the ork and tell him he did a good job. Next I walk up to Krios and tell him that I owe him my life. It took an hour for Fayte to repair the damage that the abomination had dealt to the elevator. In that time, I had ample opportunity to get a tooth for myself from the beast. (When Red Ded tried to confront me about it, I showed him the marks I made on the dinosaur's mouth and claimed that I contributed.) Looking around, the place was drenched in blood. It seems the other carnivores got themselves worked up and got into a feeding frenzy. There were no surviving specimens. (Also the plant life had died out, which was really odd, but not worth investigating right now.) Discoveries The elevator took us to the next floor. I didn't catch Brundel's scent in this room either, but like the previous floor, it had some strange specimens trapped behind glass. This time though, the subjects were humans floating in a tube full of some sort of liquid. Fayte accessed a nearby terminal and found out more about the lab........ (Scene: Homestead's Admiral's quarters) Admiral Nathan Zachary was enjoying a well deserved rest after a hard day's 'work' on board the Homestead. After all, it takes a certain level of inner strength to maintain the moral and well being of the ship. (A.K.A. Scolding everyone about how to do their job, while waiting for the idiots to come back with something valuable from the death world.) And with his daughter, Nicole, back on the Homestead, Zachary was more than content to maintain order while he kicked back and enjoyed a drink. Suddenly, like a Space Kraken's wail piercing the void, the veteran's micro-bead shouted incomprehensible nonsense into his ears. With a start, he reached for the accursed device, so that he would know who to reprimand for ruining his sleep. "ADMIRAL!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" "Bloody Hells." It was the psychic. Grumbling under his breath, the Void Master responded, "What do you want? I got no time to be dealing with your-" "It's a ship!! We found a fully FUNCTIONAL VOID SHIP!! The Admiral jumped out of his seat. In shock. (Scene: Death World Secret Laboratory) (*Back to Greaves*) From the ecstatic sounds of pure joy coming from Krios's micro-bead, it would appear that for once, Zachary was pleased with our work. Turns out, that this entire lab, was in actuality one giant void ship that was buried into the ground to avoid detection. Brundel had deceived us into believing this place was nothing more than a safe house, but according to what Fayte had discovered in the terminal, it was far more than that. She claimed that this place was the source of every experiment conducted by the scientist's here. From the dinosaurs to the cloned psychics in the test tubes, this place served as a nexus of science. In addition to that, she found out that a Dr. Ain was in charge of an experiment called Project RAIL, but could not get any information about it. Krios returned his attention to us. "Well guys, Nathan has decided to send us some guys to help us take over the ship! By my logic, that means this ship, is now ours! I mean mine!! The ship is mine!" We were about to head back, when we heard Axel shouting off in the distance. We went towards his voice to find him and Moll confronting another scientist. (He seemed eerily similar to Brundel.) "How did you all get here?" The man questioned us. He was obviously disturbed by our presence. I chimed in. "We came down from the teleporter with some guidance from Brundel. We couldn't find him here, but we did manage to see your collection downstairs. By the way, the really big 'dinosaur' broke through your glass, but we managed to kill it. The man was outright flabbergasted. "You killed the Devilsaur!? HOW!!?" He exclaimed. I decided to be brutally honest and told him it was by complete luck, but that didn't mean that we weren't dangerous . This scientist easily spilled the beans when it came to his business on the ship. He claimed to be in charge of the cloning aspects of the ship. His job was to create the specimens from samples obtained from his benefactor, the Adaptus Mechanicus, using the cloning devices on the planet. He even managed to make the clones in the room from a psyker's genes, but they didn't turn out to have as much power as the original. He claimed that he did his best to follow safety protocols, and never deviated from the basic formula. "That's an outright lie." I told him. "I saw those dinosaurs down there. Some of the reptiles had the attributes of two or more entirely different beasts. You can't tell me that was nothing more than coincidence." He was surprised by what I said. "But how??....... Unless..... DR. BRUNDEL!!" He ran past us, and went to the computer terminal. He accessed the ship's camera feed and began to search for something. "There is one possibility for these dinosaurs you spoke of mutant; Brundel discovered that by sending two grown specimen's through our teleporter, the genes become spliced, and fuse together, creating a single creature in place of two. If Brundel took some of the creatures when I wasn't looking...AH!! Is! Is that Brundel!!?" It took me a while to find the screen he was looking at. In one of the screens there was a mutated man that seemed to resemble Brundel. It appeared that he was becoming more monstrous by the second. That's when I recalled what I discovered earlier. "That explains it. Brundel's scent was changing as I was tracking him down. I had no idea what was causing it, but now that I see this..... We need to get to him. Now!" To Be Continued. Category:Homestead Bound Category:Log